People Talk
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Angelina Weasley nee Johnson can sympathise with her niece, Lily.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is the property of JKR**

People Talk

Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) stood in a crowded room with the other Weasley women, and their associates - husbands and sons had been banished for the day.

Lily Potter was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a beautiful white dress. Her wedding to Lorcan Scamander was a month away, and Lily was certain she had finally found the perfect dress.

The other women thought so too.

Molly, Luna and Ginny fussed over the only Potter daughter greatly. Fluer was asking Molly whatever had happened to the old tiara of Muriel's, whilst a pregnant Victorie Lupin told her sister about her morning sickness - Dominique trying to escape.

Lucy and Roxanne were giggling together, whilst Molly - daughter of Percy, sister of Lucy - was considerably more quiet, preferring to talk to her cousin Rose.

Al's new wife Daisy - nee Longottom - was standing with her sister-in-law, Nieve Finnegan, as both commented on how lovely their mutual sister-in-law was looking.

Angelina herself, was talking to whom she regarded to be the most sensible of the Wealsey women - Hermione and Audrey.

Angelina knew she far from sensible - being married to George Weasley had seen to that - but compared to a fiery Ginny, overbearing mother-in-law, and non-stop Fleur, Hermione and Audrey were very welcome.

Hours later, Molly - the elder - recieved an owl from Arthur, asking her if it was safe to return home.

In truth, the coast had been clear for at least an hour.

However, the women all remained at the Burrow. It was a sunday, and Molly had insisted on cooking a large meal for everyone. And that meant _everyone._

Soon the house was bombarded with the entire Wealsey clan, and some more additions.

Bill and Percy had set up the garden with lots and lots of tables - room for the vast clan - and they were soon laden with lots of well cooked food.

Noise overtook, and dinner was a fun occasion.

Molly scolded her sons and grandsons for growing their hair too long, whilst Arthur tried to tell her to leave it alone. Percy was boring Bill, Teddy and Louis with a long story about something or over that happened in the ministry. Victorie was telling her mother and sister about plans for the baby. George was entertaining James, Al, Fred II, Hugo and Lorcan with tales from the old days, at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were talking about the latest trouble in the Auror department. Hermione and Ginny were entertaining Audrey, Daisy, Nieve, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose and Molly with stories about the daft things Ron and Harry had often done at school.

Angelina however, couldn't hep but notice the faraway look in Lily's eyes.

She's always really liked all of her nieces and nephews, but Lily was definitley one of her favourites - though she knew she wasn't supposed to have favourites.

It was probably because Lily reminded her so much of Ginny, she decided, and Ginny was more like George and the late Fred Weasley than any of her other siblings.

After the meal, everyone was sitting around and talking.

Angelina spied Lily talking to George - she knew how fond Lily was of her uncle George. George was the one who supplied her and her brothers with endless prank equipment. Angelina remembered how Ginny had been outraged at first, until George kept insisting that she and Harry had got upto much more dangerous thing than the kids would with a few skiving snackboxes. Besides, they were the grandchildren of one of the people who drew the maruaders map - it was in their blood anyway.

Angelina laid a hand on her niece's arm,' Can I have a word, Lily? ' she asked.

Lily smiled at George,' I'll be back soon, don't you worry. I wanna hear more about these ton-tounge toffees. '

Once they were alone - they went into the house, where it was actually quite quiet and private - Angelina smiled kindly at Lily.

' Are you alright, darling? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lily nodded.

' Really? You seemed . . . far away, during dinner,' Angelina pressed.

There was a pause, before Lily sighed, and sunk down into one of the armchairs,' People are talking about me, I know it.'

Angelina frowned,' Of ocurse they are - you looked like an angel in that dress. '

' No,' insisted Lily,' not the family. And not in a good way. '

' Oh. '

' They're judging me. Because I'm marrying Lorcan, but I want out with his twin brother - you know, Lysander? But Lysander turned out to only be a friend - it was 5th year at school, and it didn't work out. Then in 7th year, I fell for Lorcan, and it was so much better for me that with Lysander.'

Angelina could sympathise at once with poor Lily.

She knew how that felt.

She'd been in the same situation.

They didn't understand that Fred might have been her date for the Yule Ball when they were 16, and they might have shared one kiss following that, but they both agreed that that kiss did _not _work.

As it happened, they decided they were much more compatible as friends, than they could ever be as lovers.

But then he died. She grew closer to George. She helped him through it.

Eventually, it led to a kiss. A kiss which they mutually agreed _did _work. A kiss which Angelina Johnson knew was so much better than kissing his twin.

When their friendship and single kiss turned into a proper relationship, the Wealseys were of course accepting - they always were. George was happy enough, and that was all they cared about.

Other people, on the other hand, weren't as accepting. People she knew always asking "But didn't you used to date Fred?" and say "Well I suppose Fred died - George must be the next best thing, right?"

It drove her crazy.

She didn't want people to think that she didn't love George, because she did. So much, in a way that she could never have loved Fred.

After a while, her annoyance began to subside, and she grew to get over it.

It didn't matter what they thought, because George was hers and she was his.

They were in love, and they were together.

Sure, people could talk, but who cared.

They were in love and that was all that mattered.

When Angelina told that to her niece, and explained her own feelings, Lily had to admit that she felt a lot, lot better.

She hugged her aunt, and as the pair went back outside, Lily smiled to herself.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? They might be war heroes, but George and Angelina were the coolest couple around.


End file.
